


Noir

by RainbowEyes



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Deadpool Pulp, Drama & Romance, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowEyes/pseuds/RainbowEyes
Summary: A veces, conoces a alguien en el peor o mejor momento de tu vida. Alguien que cambia la perspectiva.[Universo Noir/Pulp]Para el "Concurso de Fanfics de Itsy Bitsy Spideypool Agosto/Septiembre Romantico".





	Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.  
> ¡Hola! Buenos este fic es para concurso de Facebook del grupo “ITSY BITSY SPIDEYPOOL”, asi que con todo amor y orgullo presento esta basura :D  
> Aclaracion: La pareja es Deadpool Pulp x Spider-Man Noir, aunque mas son sus formas civiles. ¡ESTE FIC TIENE REFERENCIAS A AMBOS COMICS!
> 
> Este fic es mio, esta publicado tambien en FF

 

**[ X ] [ X ] [ X ] PP [ X ] [ X ] [ X ]**

 

* * *

El comedor estaba lleno, como todos los días. Las mismas caras que se presentaron el día de ayer lo saludaban con aprensión, la dinámica que resultaba forzada hasta para los ojos amables de May. No los culpo, el hambre y frió podía sacar el lado equivocado de la gente. Era un detalle pequeño a comparación de lo que pasa en las noches, donde las calles eran escenarios de desolación, violencia y desesperación, un punto que parecía no tenia fin.

—Este para la mesa 3, Peter —dijo Mary Jane entregándole una bandeja con cinco tazones de sopa. La mesa donde las llevo pertenecía a una familia de inmigrantes, el exagerado acento americano que emplearon para agradecerle los delataba. Gente con miedo.

Como todos los días.

Con la sonrisa menos cínica que pudo componer en su cara, Peter repaso en su mente la próxima ruta de vigilancia para la noche. The Sister Margaret’s probablemente tendría otro evento de pandilleros, o ir a El Nido de la Viuda quizás le tenga otra sorpresa, las riñas clandestinas empezaron a ser mas despiadadas a inicios del otoño.

O solo vigilar, la ciudad de Nueva York era todo menos tranquila, siempre con el amanecer de un nuevo régimen de crimen.

— _La ciudad que nunca duerme, tal como tu y yo Peter_  —repitió la voz de Felicia en su mente, acompañado de su primera noche juntos. Sacudió su cabeza, la idea de esa mujer seguía confundiéndole.

—Estas mas distraído que de costumbre, ¿es por la escuela? —inquirió la pelirroja limpiando la mesa que él despejo.

—Me eh asentado a ella, no desde…

—¿El señor Urich? —intuyo—, se que eran cercanos pero creo que ya deberías dejarlo ir, Peter.

—Lo se.

Y claro que lo sabia. Porque la memoria de Ben Urich quedo guardada en el instante que entrego el ultimo archivo personal a Felicia Hardy. Peter solo lo usaba como excusa para seguir usando la mascara, la identidad que por ironías de la vida fue responsabilidad del antiguo periodista del Daily Bugle al meterse en el mundo corrupto. Una línea que cambio algo en Peter.

Mary Jane le miro condescendiente, los hermosos ojos verdes le dejaron una sensación de culpabilidad en la boca del estomago.

Con una excusa siguió con su trabajo, ignorando lo hipersensible que resultaba en su cuerpo la mirada de su amiga clavada en su espalda. Buscando algo que ya no estaba ahí.

Entre las mesas que despejaba, otras que recibía para nuevas bocas el tiempo paso en automático. El ruido de la calle, los cubiertos y la vajilla moviéndose, las palabras en ingles, alemán, francés junto a las risas de su tía y los comentarios entusiastas de la señorita Watson fue como Peter lo encontró. O en este caso lo oyó por primera vez. El murmullo tranquilo y meticuloso de una voz monótona. Las frases que erizaron los cabellos de su nuca.

—“ _Camarero, hay una sopa en mi mosca”_  —escucho en una mezcla de un falso acento británico—.  _“Creí que la ciudad de las oportunidades tendría un comedor menos deprimente”_

Peter bufo ofendido, apretó la charola en sus manos sintiendo el material agrietarse.

¿Eso fue una  _broma_?

— “ _Si…creo que me extralimite esta vez. Oh, bueno, Dios bendiga a America”_

El azotan de la mesa donde estaba trabajando cayo la palabrería. Los ojos curiosos le miraron, a la espera de la novedad. Con un conteo mental se obligo a recoger la vajilla sucia, sin molestarse en espantar al publico. Aprendió a que dejar todo que fluya invitaba a volverse el joven invisible de siempre. En su regreso a la cocina, sus ojos escanearon la habitación para intentar localizar al comediante indiscreto. Una batalla perdida cuando todos mantenía el perfil bajo y hablaban en susurros con sus compañeros.

Ignorando la mirada de Mary Jane, decidió tomar su descanso de cinco minutos. Su tía solo le sonrió, los ojos cansados pero satisfechos por volver a ayudar a los que mas lo necesitaban.

— “ _Camarero, aun hay una mosca en mi plato. Creo que esta vez es en serio”_

Peter azoto la puerta trasera.

 

* * *

 

 

Las noches eran frías en la ciudad de Nueva York, la temperatura en este época era brutal por el agua nieve que constantemente caí. Ni hablar de los vientos helados que congelaban el rostro.

El traje de aviador era grueso, el suéter de borrego era caliente, combinado con la gabardina de cuero era como estar rodeado de cobertores. Su pantalón carecía de tela para la temporada, Peter podría decir que se congelaba, la realidad era diferente. Su propio calor corporal era suficiente para considerarse un calefactor andante, un rasgo que descubrió la primera noche en que decidía patrullar después de derrotar al Duende. Su piel antes desprevenida por los días de congelación, antes susceptible a la quemadura de hielo ahora se mantenía a la misma temperatura como si un manto le templara.

Sus botas chirriaron contra el material de cemento de las paredes, las lentillas de aviador tenían gotas deslizándose por la velocidad.

Los saltos que lo trasladaban de la 15 a la 10 de Queens le avivaron la adrenalina. Las alertas primarias activadas para cualquier cosa.

—Tristemente, el robo común es el pan de cada día —musito corriendo hacia el callejón donde el eco chorizado de una dama se escuchaba.

Con sigilo se posiciono por el costado del edificio donde las escaleras de incendios le permitieron ponerse de cuclillas. La forma de una gacela absorbida por las sombras. En la entrada del callejón una  mujer agarraba con su vida un bolso marrón, Peter presumía que era una trabajadora intentando llegar a su casa. La incomoda sensación de coraje volvía a nacer, la misma que se presentaba en cada injusticia que le tocaba ver.

—Vamos lindura, solo unas monedas par este pobre hombre —dijo el asaltante con una tétrica sonrisa que estropeaba la penosa frase. Su victima temblaba por miedo, retrocediendo.

—Por favor…

—No me hagas usar esto, un bello rostro no debería salir herido.

—N-no, y-yo gri-ritare ¡lo juro! —chillo cuando lo vio sacar una navaja.

—Atrévete perra y lo lamentaras –gruño el hombre abalanzándose contra la temblorosa mujer.

En un preciso movimiento, su muñeca lanzo hilos negros sujetando toda la parte trasera de su presa, la cual blasfemo confundida. Con el uso de su fuerza  logro colgar al hombre, dejándolo suspendido, con mas disparos de red lo ato dejándolo imposibilitado de cualquier cosa, un disparo a su boca acallo sus alaridos.

Apenas completando su trabajo, se dispuso a irse.

—¡E-espere! –le detuvo la mujer, mas no se acercó—. G-gracias.

—Vaya con cuidado, señorita.

—¿Qué er…quien eres?

Enmudeció, de un salto desapareció corriendo por la azotea.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter se desplomo en la silla de su escritorio, la tensión en sus hombros no cedería hasta unas horas. Nunca se acostumbraría a la presión de los pagos de alquiler que pasaban como trenes descarrilados mes con mes,  los Departamentos Venom no serán el paraíso pero eran lo suficientemente accesibles como para que un “estudiante” y fotógrafo novato podían pagarse. Fue también una buena cosa que Eddie Brock fuera un conocido suyo, dándole un descuento especial con la condición de ayudarlo con algún problema eléctrico en el edificio.

Un ganar-ganar le dijo.

Parker no refuto, en parte lo era. Desde que paso lo del Duende su vida cambio, no quería seguir viviendo con su tía, el doloroso recuerdo de su mirada decepcionada por jalar el gatillo lo impulso a escapar. Aunque la excusa que uso fue la de empezar a independizarse, ella debía cuidar sus ahorros en ella por si los tiempos se ponen muy difíciles como para sostener a dos personas. Su tía lo intento detener, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Claro que no pudo estar lejos, como compensación decidió ayudar siempre que podía con el comedor para ayuda, una vía de escape para intentar aferrarse a la normalidad.

Hasta ahora todo a podido equilibrarlo.

Pero la vida da vueltas que hacen que todo se caiga.

Exclamo una maldición cuando el liquido revelador se desbordo de su contenedor, manchando parte de otras fotografías. Limpio un poco intentado rescatar la imagen, esta mostraba signos de mancha luminosa, la imagen no saldría bien. Se agarro el puente de la nariz, ya estaba escuchando a J. Jonah gritando por el trabajo. Al final siempre aceptaba su parte, le pagaba, le gritaba y seguían con sus vidas. El jefe del periódico aprendió a mejor solo limitarse a lo que podía masticar después de su mejor episodio de vida, que jamás saldrá a luz. En un loco afán había estado persuadiendo a Peter de investigar sobre la Araña, su alter ego, Peter lo evadía como podía, cantándole el mismo impedimento de solo ser un fotógrafo.

Pero Jameson no era idiota, se daba cuenta que Parker era bastante inteligente y que con el poco tiempo trabajando a empezado a destacarse por si mismo. Por lo cual actualmente recurría al aumento para ser el próximo Ben Urich.

Un recuerdo vago de la mirada perdida de Ben sentando con una mancha blanca debajo de su nariz le advertía que las viejas costumbres no desaparecen, el Daily Bugle podría orillarlo a un mundo que estaba nacía del otro lado de la ley.

— _Ya déjalo ir, Pete._

Con cansancio pesando en su cuerpo, dejo su improvisada mesa de trabajo, el estomago protesto por falta de alimento pero el castaño lo ignoro a favor de cerrar los ojos.

Mañana será otro día.

 

* * *

 

 

—Otro deprimente y frió día para America, deberían llamarnos la Rusia Americana —susurro esa tonta voz que le inflo el enojo.

Durante dos semanas un particular comensal decidía montarse su propio show de chistes malos, los comentarios parecían ir desde despreciar todo Estados Unidos hasta alabar el poderío del mismo. Peter se mareaba por escucharle, bien podría ignorarlo pero al parecer la voz de ese hombre le atraía como un faro. Pasándose la lengua por lo seco de sus labios, se imagino que en el mejor de los escenarios, le estampaba la cabeza contra la mesa.

—Y yo creía que Canada era frió, al menos las mujeres no lo son.

Peter resoplo. Aunque el efecto solo fue para disuadir a su mente de evocar el cuerpo desnudo de cierta propietaria de burdel. Sin darse cuenta cayo en el perímetro del comediante comensal.

—Aunque algo salvajes y fieras, a mi parecer. Tu debes saber de lo que hablo, ¿o no camarero? —repuso con sorna.

Estaban separados por dos mesas, casi de frente y aun así Peter se paralizo. Primer error, araña. Sin bloqueos, se topo con dos iris azules, corto cabello rubio y rostro cuadrado, la clásica cara americana que te saluda alegremente en el vecindario al recoger el periódico.

—¿Disculpe? —dijo sacudiendo las migajas de pan de la mesa.

—Se nota que sabes que lugares son divertidos, ¿alguna recomendación para las vacaciones? —siguió jugando.

Peter dio una negativa, crispado por las tonterías que estaba escuchando, estaba dispuesto a irse cuando volvió a hablar.

—Aunque igual me conformaría con un lugar de buenos juegos, tengo hasta para regalar —menciono mordiendo su cuchara.

—¿Ilegal? —reto sin pensar.

El rubio soltó una carcajada, Peter estuvo tentando de estrellarle su plato en la cara. —Ya me parecía que solo eras ingenuo de cara. Cuéntame, ¿Dónde te metes por las noches, niño?

Le regalo una mirada de desencanto y se retiro, el efecto de la sonrisa lobuna de un perfecto idiota siguiéndole los pasos.

—¡Cierra la puerta cuando salgas! —escucho después de pedir un descanso.

Azoto, mejor dicho.

 

* * *

 

 

Curiosamente la lluvia no termino por ser un desafío para sus nuevas capacidades, los hilos negros resultaban ser mas eficientes cuando las botas derrapaban en las superficies, encontrándose que las…telarañas eran exactamente como las reales. Parte de él se resistía a creer lo que adquirió después de la picadura, así como intentar suprimir la visión de una araña gigante que le hablo. Esos escenarios místicos dejaron de tener importancia cuando entro a un mundo sin retorno, uno del cual ingreso como algo mas que un hombre normal.

El tirón en su muñeca manipulando la red era el indicativo perfecto.

Los rayos bailaban con la sinfonía de la lluvia, la tormenta nocturna que asustaba a los niños y obligaba a los adultos a resguardarse. Creyó ingenuamente que eso reducían los delitos, pero era una ciudad grande, eso no es una opción.

La alarma se escucho como eco a muchos kilómetros, si sus cálculos no le fallaban se trataba de la joyería Frost Diamond. Se columpio hasta caer en un tejado, agudizo su oído, sus ojos recorrían fluidamente las calles. Los múltiples ruidos de autos, claxons y pasos le abrumaron por unos segundos, respiro pausadamente intentando controlarlo. Un trueno retumbo en el cielo descolocando, Peter se contrajo en dolor, el zumbido le dejo sordo durante algunos segundos, los cuales tuvo que recomponerse viendo la ciudad. Con los oídos inutilizados tuvo que abandonar el lugar para intentar encontrar a los ladrones por otro medio. Salto disparando una telaraña, empezando el rápido balanceo, pronto los saltos entre muros y ventanas le otorgaron una velocidad envidiable.

Hace tiempo la lluvia aumento su intensidad, la suelas de sus botas tenían problemas para adaptarse a la persecución. Sus ojos solo buscaban una señal.

Las luces policiales brillaron como farolas, las sirenas eran apenas un susurro, poco a poco volvía a escuchar. De un salto se encamino detrás de la caravana, un Crysley Boyal con una luz parpadeando se movía con brusquedad entre los carriles, el claxon sonando como loco para espantar a los demás conductores. Ágilmente sobrevoló las farolas hasta aterrizar duramente en el techo del auto. El metal se doblo y el vehículo se sacudió. Sus manos se aferraron a los bordes.

El cosquilleo en su cráneo le insto a moverse, su cuerpo giro para revelar hoyos donde momentos estaban su pecho y su cabeza. El bamboleo y las balas se juntaron hasta convertir el vehículo en una maquina destructiva. Peter resbalo por el costado del copiloto, de un puñetazo rompió el vidrio y de paso contacto con el rostro cubierto de uno de los ladrones. El revolver col americano disparo como loco, las chispas de metal contra metal provocaban que el conductor gritara maldiciones, en un tiro de suerte una bala logro alcanzar uno de los brazos, entre el dolor y la sorpresa el auto chocaba contra todo, Peter se aferro a la puerta. Con un tiro de red pego el cuello del copiloto al respaldo de su asiento mientras que otra red se agarro del volante, su cráneo palpito furiosamente, reparo en que se dirigían directo a un camión. Con su cerebro maquinando en segundos tomo una decisión, con otra red agarro el freno de mano. El chillido de las llantas murió cuando otro trueno callo, Peter logro deslizarse hasta quedar en el capo del auto, lanzando mas redes a los edificios, farolas y cualquier superficie que encontrar se agarro a las mismas, utilizando su cuerpo como una barrera se desplazó hasta que sus pies conectaron con el suelo, sus músculos protestaron, la tensión en sus piernas creció al grado de no saber si iban a fracturarse, lo único que quería evitar era el coche.

Todo fue en un parpadeo, en un momento sus brazos estaban estirados a su máxima capacidad y el cemento bajo sus botas se agrieto, su espalada grito en agonía pero todo estaba quieto. El auto y él estaban a menos de un metro del camión. Peter no se podía mover, indeciso entre soltar o seguir sujetando sus redes. Las luces amarillas y rojas intercaladas empezaban a llegar y el ruido empezaba a fluir. En su extraño delirio se giro soltando su cuerpo advirtiendo que estaba tan rígido como una estatua.

Todos lo miraban, desde transeúntes, conductores, policías y hasta los ladrones lo miraban, como una rareza.

La cara deforme de Norman Osborn bailo en sus ojos. De repente estaba consiente que era la primera vez que la gente lo veía como la Araña y no solo el mismo.

—Con que así se siente ser un fenómeno —reflexiono al ver las pistolas apuntándole y las miradas de miedo y fascinación por igual.

—¡ALTO, LAS MANOS…! —grito un policía próximo a él.

El salto y la nueva telaraña saco un respingo colectivo y Peter se perdió rápidamente entre la noche.

Irónicamente, la lluvia había menguado.

 

* * *

 

 

**[ X ] [ X ] [ X ] WW  [ X ] [ X ] [ X ]**

 

* * *

 

 

Wade Wilson, eran las primeras palabras que salían de su boca cuando el primer pensamiento coherente alcanzaba su cabeza. El nombre rápidamente se repetía hasta que llegaba al baño a mirarse al espejo. Ahí el reflejo callaba como sus labios y las voces empezaban a hablar.

La mayor parte del tiempo no las escuchaba, un habito que poco a poco perfecciono dado a que estas se encontraban dentro de su cabeza. Ahora eran ruidos que fácilmente atribuía como música de mala calidad, aislándolo la mayor parte del día. Al principio seguía cada frase hilada, después solo prestaba atención a lo necesario, luego solo dejo de tener relevancia, estas se divertían con eso, hablaban sin cesar, desde simples comentarios hasta recitarle sus días de gloria en el ejercito, con el paso del tiempo también dejaron de atosigarlo, quizás dándose cuenta que no eran escuchadas en lo absoluto o puede que tampoco les importara.

Como ahora que murmuraban sobre quejarse sobre el clima horrible, comparándolo con Inglaterra.

Cuadro los hombros, él nunca a estado en Europa de todos modos.

—¿Qué nos tiene preparado hoy la ciudad del pecado? —hablo una.

—Puede y tengamos una buena mano hoy —contesto irónica otra, a menudo Wade no sabia distinguirlas.

—Esto no es las Vegas, así que hoy nos dedicaremos a vagar y alimentar a las palomas —dijo Wade abotonándose la camisa, sus ojos deberían estar observando esa acción pero siempre terminaba viendo la cicatriz de su cara, curioso. No recuerda como se la hizo.

—Recuerda que te la hizo el ojos rasgados, idiota.

—¿Qué te cuesta decirle japonés?

—Probablemente mi existencia.

Y ahí es donde las bloquea, de un modo u otro el tema de la tortura no lo dejaba ni aun cuando estuviera despierto. No diría que tiene un problema, aun puede manejarse como una persona eficiente. Tiene personalidad arrollador y sus conocimientos básicos aun los emplea. Fuera de su cabeza él era normal.

Quizás en el interior si estuviera algo diferente.

Restandole importancia al asunto, se preparo un café, vagamente insípido. Él día estaba un poco soleado, el olor a tierra mojada aun se percibía en el aire. Con la taza de agua hirviendo en la mano, apenas sintiendo el escozor del calor quemandole. enciendo la radio.

—  **“…al parecer sigue habiendo especulaciones sobre un cambio con el Presidente Roseevelt, aun hay bastantes ciudadanos viviendo en extrema pobreza, esperemos en Dios en un pronto nuevo comienzo. En otras noticias, los robos en locales pequeños y joyerías siguen al orden del día, pero esta vez uno en particular es que el que se comenta de boca en boca desde la madrugado de hoy, hablamos del asalto a Frost Daimond, un robo con armas de fuego y persecución que vivió Nueva York hace unos horas. El incidente fue detenido por un hombre misterioso, quien, según testigos oculares, detuvo el automóvil en movimiento con los ladrones dentro. Otras fuentes afirman que el sujeto utilizo un material desconocido que ayudo a detener la persecución. Hay mas historias pero todo con la misma duda:**

**¿Quién es? Y lo mas importante ¿Es enemigo? ¿Una amenaza?, si tienen mas información sobre este “vigilante” favor de comunicarse con…”**

Wade tarareo interesado. ¿Un justiciero?. El locutor repitió los teléfonos para información desinflando al rubio, ahí va su entretenimiento. Con el café terminado, su vista vago aburrida por el departamento, sin nada que le llamara la atención. El único consuelo fue el sonido de su vecino, Wade estaba consiente que era espeluznante espiar a sus vecinos, pero mejor mantener el entorno estudiado para cualquier cosa.

—No vaya a ser que un ojos rasgados te salga en el baño.

—O una vaca.

—Como sea, nuestro amigable vecino no esta —bostezo. Con la mañana tan aburrida, tendría que conformarse con sus amigas las voces.

—¿Cómo sabes si somos mujeres? Bien podríamos ser unos monos con traje hablando.

—No tenemos cuerpos, idiota.

—Nos puede imaginar, duh. Lo que sea, ¿Qué tal si le damos una visita al camarero? Eso siempre te pone de buen humor.

—O uno menos insoportable, jodido loco.

—Hoy amaneciste particularmente censurable, querido amigo —comento poniéndose un abrigo ligero, empezaba a ponerse ansioso por el encierro.

Las replicas continuaron en su descenso por la escalera, de vez en cuando las ponía a la luz para saber de que hablaban para luego oscurecerlas. En el lobby estaba el dueño, Eddie Brock hablando animadamente con un muchacho, este ultimo con una mueca cansada. Con sigilo se acerco, puede y vaya por unas partidas con Eddie, el sujeto era un jugador compulsivo. Al estar mas cerca, no puedo (ni quiso) evitar escuchar.

—Te lo digo hombre, ese lunático del apartamento siete adora estropear las luces de su piso. Tengo a casi todo el edificio quejándose por los ruidos y de las bajas de luz. ¿Crees que puedas hablar con él? —dijo el dueño entre quejidos, para ser alguien que le sacaba una cabeza al chico, parecía hasta tímido en hablarle.

—¿Además de prepararte el problema de la luz? —cuestiono el castaño, las gafas redondas ocultaron su ceño fruncido. Wade se divirtió pensando que los usaba como una excusa por como forzaba sus ojos.

—Por favor, el tipo habla como tu, todo con ciencia y esas cosas —comento viéndolo avergonzado.

—Hare lo pueda, no te prometo nada, Eddie.

—¡Esa es la actitud!, oye ¿Qué tal si te unes con los chicos y conmigo para unas rondas?

—Lo siento, tengo muchas fotos que revelar.

—Venga Parker, siempre estas trabajando, unas cervezas te harían bien –alentó sonriendo, en ese momento Wade decidió apuntarse.

—¿Tienes espacio para otro, Brock? Esta ciudad me esta matando del aburrimiento —bromeo palmando la espalda de Eddie.

Fue como un resorte, la cabeza del chico se disparo hasta clavar sus ojos en él. Una mirada de desencanto que reconoció al instante.

—¡Hola, camarero! ¿tanto me extrañas como para venir hasta aquí? Estoy alagado —jugo con una sonrisa grande, incluso para él. El bufido solo lo hizo reír como loco—. Tranquilo, prometo ir a la misma hora —guiño su ojo, deleitándose con la mirada matadora que estaba recibiendo.

No podía evitarlo, eran divertidas las reacciones de ese niño.

—Lo espero con ansias —murmuro entre dientes—. Nos vemos después Eddie —en un borrón paso a un lado de Wade, viéndolo subir. Inconscientemente agudizo el odio para saber en que piso vivía.

—¿Qué hay de..? bah, quien sabe que le pico ahora.

—La pubertad, probablemente.

 

* * *

 

 

Las horas se pasaban lentas, su mente se distraía con cualquier cosa y llegaba a ser bastante tedioso intentar tener una conversación decente con las voces. Así que su vida era la vagancia, el empleo no era un punto discutible, no había suficiente y Wade no admitiría que le era incapaz de hacer algo mas allá de sostener un arma, o ser un arma para el caso.

No era algo exclusivo para él, todos los hombres que regresaban del ejercito se topaban con el  mismo panorama. Un mundo donde ya no encajaban.

Eran las once de la mañana y no veía hora para solo volver a cerrar los ojos y dormir.

—Y tener pesadillas —dijeron a la vez, Wade siguió caminando.

—Te lo digo, me salvo, debe ser el mismo —escucho de una muchacha sentada en una banca del parque.

—¿En serio, Gwen? Un hombre trepando las paredes con unas cuerdas te salvo de un asalto —reprendió su compañera, una chica gordita con el cabello color zanahoria.

—Estoy segura, y creo que es el mismo que detuvo el auto anoche —automáticamente Wade presto atención, de manera casual se sentó frente a las chicas sacando un cigarro, nunca fijando su vista, no quería asustarlas.

—Bien, hagamos de cuenta que te creo y que es el mismo tipo. ¿Qué con eso? Es solo un demente —zanjo haciendo un ademan con la mano.

—Si pero, no se te hace sospechoso que de repente apareciera, luego de…tu sabes. Lo que paso con Norman Osborn —atajo. Su amiga la mira seria.

—Gwen, sabes que no se habla de eso, es un tema peligroso —indico al verla protestar—, hay oídos en todas partes —aunque lo quiso aparentar, el comentario estaba dirigido a él.

—Pero creo que tiene una relación…

—Lo fuera o no, son cosas que no debemos meternos. Probablemente sea un vigilante como de esos de las tiras cómicas. Alguien que solo intenta que la vida no sea tan horrible —termino, levantándose.

La chica, Gwen, no parecía querer dejar el tema pero tampoco insistió. Ambas jóvenes siguieron hablando, de vez en cuando regresando al tema del “misterioso justiciero”. Un rato después Wade estaba solo.

La nueva información la repaso en su mente, había escuchado rumores sobre la noche en que un tal hombre apodado “el Duende” y sus hombres fueron asesinados por un algún policía que pudo destapar toda la basura de persona que fue ese señor del crimen. Conoció poco de la historia, ya que esta estaba distorsionada por muchas fuentes. Lo único seguro que tenían, era la muerte del periodista Ben Urich, quien era una fuente neutra que se codeaba con Osborn y una noche violenta que termino con una banda del crimen.

—Cambia al policía por el vigilante en asenso y tenemos mas que una coincidencia —se dijo.

Era simple, realmente no había muchas dudas, es casi como una historia de superheroes sobre un sujeto que se convierte en héroe por un evento irreal.

Y si él fuera un demente haciendo buenas acciones, haría vigilancia en las noches.

Wade asintió para si mismo, al parecer si encontró un entrenamiento.

 

* * *

 

 

Le daría puntos por ser excesivamente difícil de localizar, una semana después de andar recolectando relatos o supuestos avistamientos de justiciero, Wade se encontró con la demencial tarea de estar despierto por las noches en la azotea de los departamentos Venom y esperar tener suerte en localizar al hombre.

Podría aventurarse a la caza, pero por lo poco que suponía es que el tipo es extremadamente escurridizo. De algún modo, tiene algo mas rápido que un automóvil para lograr desplazarse tan rápido en cortos periodos de tiempo por gran parte de la ciudad. Si fuera posible diría que se trataba de tele transportación. Y no tenia el conocimiento de en que momento habría un ataque, asalto o robo. A menos que el mismo Wade decidiera hacerlo.

—Algo simple, un sustito a una anciana y el héroe se presenta—–lo hubiera empleado, de no ser por las variables en cuestión, un susto no equivaldría a un héroe, si no un policía o en su defecto, que la anciana no este tan desprotegida y lo ataque. Cometer un delito también era fácil, pero no quería causar una mala primera impresión.

Así que si, el golpe de suerte es la salida fácil.

En estos tiempos de espera las voces lo han cuestionado hasta el hartazgo, curiosas por el repentino interés de Wilson por este hombre. La ola de celos que exponían, le recalcaban que era estúpido interesarse en alguien, tal como paso con Inez Temple.

¡Oh, la dulce y sensual Inez! Una lastima que esa rosa tuviera veneno y espinas.

Las voces tenían razón en eso, solo que Wade no podía decir que estaba en el mismo nivel de interés que su ex amante, pero había lago que le atraía sobre un buen hombre haciendo cumplir la ley por su cuenta, sin reglas. El quería verlo, y saciar ese algo desconocido que lo impulsa a seguir.

Un golpe sordo en el costado del edificio la saco de sus reflexiones, el aire frió y tranquilo de la madrugada sacaba bao de su boca. Se quedo quieto, en espera, y otra vez un sonido, de botas arrastrándose por el cemento. Sus manos inconscientemente se dirigieron a su espalda, una memoria táctil de sus espadas, las cuales estaban resguardadas bajo las tablas de madera de su piso, junto al traje y mascara de su otro yo. El ruido era controlado, cauteloso, quien quiera que sea no tenia intención de ser descubierto.

—Quizás sea un ladrón.

—O un ojos rasgados, regresando para terminar lo que no pudo.

El silencio volvió a alzarse, esta vez, Wade con calma y con las manos listas para atacar se acercó a donde originalmente escucho el ruido. El abismo a la calle lo saludo, pero el olor persistente a cuero mojado asalto sus fosas nasales. Su vista no capta nada, salvo las luces de los otros departamentos encendiéndose.

Con calma regreso a su habitación, no a dormir pero con una nueva pista, una que lo convierte en el cazador.

Este trabajo era para su otro yo.

 

* * *

 

 

**[ X ] [ X ] [ X ] PP [ X ] [ X ] [ X ]**

 

* * *

 

 

—¡Tráeme fotos de esa amenaza! —grito J. Jonah azotando su puño contra el escritorio.

—Pero señor…—empezó a replicar siendo interrumpido.

—¡No mas excusas, Parker! La gente esta empezando a notar a este pseudo vigilante y nadie se a tomado la molestia de darle una primicia —exclamo—, seremos el primer periódico en hablar de él y descubrirlo.

—¿”Descubrirlo”?

—Es una amenaza, un delincuente que a hecho el mal al meterse en el camino de nuestra fuerza —explico mordiendo la punta de su puro. El fuerte olor a tabaco que saboreaba Peter cada vez que abría la boca.

—¿Amenaza? ¡Pero si ha estado salvando a la ciudad! —replico sin poder contenerse, no había podido dormir bien, una sensación de acecho empezaba a hostigarlo en las noches.

—Por lo mismo es una amenaza, chico. Piénsalo, alguien es capaz de hacer el trabajo de la policía, en tiempo record y con ventaja porque lo hace sin armas. Un criminal en proceso.

Peter callo, incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba. Parecía que el jefe del Daily Bugle se olvido de que esa misma “amenaza” lo salvo de una muerte segura a manos del el Duende. Vaya agradecimiento.

—¿Qué hay de las fotos del aumento de empleos? ¿No se les iba a dar una historia? —reto dejando caer el sobre.

—La historia de todos los días, ahora la novedad es esta araña. Quiero fotos, Parker, doscientos cincuenta por unas buenas tomas —ofreció abriendo el sobre, despotricando sobre la mala resolución de las cámaras actuales.

—Pero trabaja de noche, ¿Cómo diablos lo voy a ver?. Aparte ¿Qué pasara con las fotos del día? —cuestiono desesperado, era un trabajo de tiempo completo, encima de que su otra identidad peligraba.

—Se lo pasare a tu amigo ¿Robbie Robertson se llama?, mientras que tu cubrirás en la noche —dicto.

—¿Por qué no le pide a Robbie que cubra la noche?

—Estoy haciendo un gran sacrificio al dejar que un negro trabaje para mi, Parker. ¿Quieres seguir trabajando, sin titulo, cuando alguien mas preparado y desesperado puede? Consigue las fotos de ese lunático —acato, dejando a Peter hirviendo en humillación.

Con un asentimiento salió, cerrando con fuerza moderada la puerta. Sin duda arrepintiéndose de haber tenido la mala fortuna de tener que trabajar para un hombre como J. Jonah Jameson.

 

* * *

 

 

¿Qué tan mal no estaba yendo su vida, que el distintivo mote de “camarero” ya no lo molestaba?

—Te extrañe mucho anoche, me hizo falta mi amuleto de la suerte —canturreo el molesto rubio, quien resulto vivir en el mismo complejo de apartamentos.

Solo la suerte que se carga.

Para darle mas ironía a la vida, la tía May dedujo que sus intercambios unilaterales significaban amistad. Así que ahora en contra de su mejor replica, se encontraba saludando y “charlando” diario con este hombre. La cereza del pastel fue que Mary Jane le comentara que gracias a su  _amigo_  se le veía menos gruñón.

— _Prefiero trabajar de asistente de J.Jonah_  —lloro internamente—. Bastante seguro que perderías todos tus ahorros.

—Nah, tengo bastante para vivir modestamente en el campo —aporto girando la cuchara en la sopa, sin ningún interés en comer.

—¿En serio? Dime entonces porque sigues viniendo a comer aquí —cuestiono.

—Tiempos de desesperación, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero hay mas gente que realmente necesita y mataría por una comida como esta —expreso serio, no podría hablar por todos pero se le hacia injusto que alguien pudiera y tenia forma de sobrevivir porque tenia un soporte abusara de los centros de apoyo. Con su nuevo amigo era difícil saber si estaba solo bromeando.

—No diría para matar, aunque tienes razón —contesto sorbiendo la cuchara, Peter lo miro nada impresionado. Con un guiño levanto el meñique que sostenía la cuchara.

Al castaño le temblaron las comisuras de los labios, en un intento por evitar que descubriera la sonrisa se desvió a limpiar una mesa recién desocupada. Los comentarios del rubio le seguían cada vez que pasaba cerca de su mesa, unos demasiado crueles que sacaban a flote su malhumorado ser, lo que parecía encantar al rubio. Cuando el comedor cerro Peter reparo en que el comediante en algún momento se fue. Cuando su tía le pregunto por él cayo en cuenta de algo.

No sabia ni su nombre.

 

* * *

 

 

El grito sorprendido del hombre atrajo la atención de mas cámaras. Últimamente le gente dejaba su miedo y empezaba a ser abierta a sus apariciones. Tanto como para ser el pasatiempo de intentar fotografiarlo. De manera egoísta evitaba los flashes y los ojos, de todas formas el que necesitaba las fotos era él.

Pero con el interés viene la critica, tanto Jonah como la policía detestaban su existencia. Y ese sentimiento empezaba a contagiarse en los suprimidos deseos de mucha gente que estaba cansada de esta época.

Y su vida parecía haberse estancado en un circulo de pretender y actuar. Justo cuando los alaridos furiosos de un protestante le llegaban al grado de replantarse dejar de su otra vida, una mirada cargada de agradecimiento lo arrastraba a ponerse la mascara.

— _Supongo que en cierta forma soy un mártir_ —admitió viendo el cielo oscuro. La paz es momentánea.

Un golpe junto con un grito de auxilio lo alerto, justo en le callejon bajo suyo. De un salto bajo a la oscuridad, extrañado de solo ver una persona parada tranquilamente. Su cráneo palpito como loco pero Peter no veía nada fuera de lo normal.

El dolor fue instantáneo, el calor en su hombro lo tomo por sorpresa, todo su brazo se puso duro, al grado de que cualquier movimiento dolió como el demonio.

—¿Qué fue..? —gruño sujetando su brazo, el escozor recorriendo de arriba abajo. Una tibiez se encontraba empapando su hombro.

—Una bala —respondió la figura del callejón, un hombre de buen traje y sombrero se presento.

—¿Cómo?

—Un aditamento especial, un rifle silencioso, muy efectivo para que no haya sospecha alguna —siguió acercándose hasta mostrar su arma.

—Una trampa —dedujo—. ¿Vas a matarme? —mordiéndose el labio, tomo una pose de ataque, no le daría la satisfacción de verlo en desventaja.

El segundo disparo dio en su pierna sacandole un grito, el cosquilleo estaba enloquecido por el ataque, desconcertado por no saber como esquivarle. Las heridas se conectaban para darle el doble de dolor, tenia que apoyar todo su peso de un solo lado del cuerpo. Podía sentir las balas enterradas en su carne.

—No es nada personal, pero tu intromisión como héroe en asenso es un posible obstáculo para planes futuros —monologo—, esta ciudad apenas esta viendo el inicio de su fin.

Peter estaba a punto de saltar aprovechando la distracción, pero vio la chispa del cañón disparando la bala directo a su cabeza. Cerro los ojos, fieramente deseando haber sido mas fuerte.

El dolor nunca llego, no uno nuevo al menos. El sonido de golpes y un chasquido fuerte le obligaron a abrir sus parpados. Tras las gafas se encontró con el cuerpo del sicario tendido en el suelo, sin moverse ni respirando. El rifle a unos pasos, a los pies de una nueva sombra. El nuevo individuo era alto, con ropa mucho mas ligera y ajustada que la suya, un pantalón holgado en los muslos, un antifaz tapaba su rostro. Lo destacable del atuendo tan peculiar era la combinación de rojo y negro, en un patrón fuerte.

Parecía un ninja.

Peter intento incorporarse, con sacudidas violentas y quejidos adoloridos pudo enderezar la espalda, el calor se extendió hasta la raíz de su cabello. Una mano desnuda se interpuso en su visión.

—Aquí —comando una voz fría, carente de cualquier emoción. Peter no pudo evitar estremecerse, curiosamente su cosquilleo no se presento. Pero aun así sentía que debía alejarse.

Lo miro a la cara, o al menos el antifaz, los hoyos blancos le daban una apariencia sin vida. Peter agarro su mano cuando se inclino mas hacia él.

 

* * *

 

 

El trayecto a casa fue horrible, porque se estaban dirigiendo al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía. Intento parecer indiferente, dispuesto a protegerse de cualquier cosa, no importaba que ahora estaba  en una clara desventaja y que el sujeto era mortal.

Porque no dejo herido al sicario, le rompió el cuello.

Un motivo por el cual debía mantenerse cooperativo, su teoría de que era mas que un traje curioso se afirmo cuando lo guio sin ningún problema por las calles de Nueva York.

El silencio fue su acompañante todo el tiempo, continuando cuando entraron por la parte trasera de los departamentos, subiendo cuidadosamente las escaleras. A Peter casi se le sale el corazón cuando pasaron su puerta, ingresando a la siguiente.

Por Dios, no me digas que vivía junto a un asesino.

Agradecía la mascara por evitar mostrar sus expresiones porque ahora mismo estaba demasiado asustado como para actuar.

—Espera aquí —lo saco de sus pensamiento cuando lo sentó en una silla, el ninja desapareció en una puerta adjunta, presumía era el baño.

Probablemente sea un deliro suyo, porque se descubrió escaneando la habitación, con la sorpresa de ser tan normal como la suya. Escasamente amueblada, sacudió su pie escuchando eco de lo vacío que estaba. No había fotos, libros, ni siquiera comida. La puerta del baño se abrió revelando a su anfitrión. La mascara seguí en su cara, solo que ahora tenia una caja de aluminio. Se dirigió a Peter arrastrando consigo otra silla.

—Quítate la ropa —indico una vez que se instalo, abriendo la caja revelando vendas, gasas y frascos.

Peter tardo un momento en procesarlo. —¿Disculpa?

—Necesito ver tus heridos, quítate la ropa —dicto mirándolo. Peter le regreso la suya.

—No necesito…

—No has dejado de sangrar, debo revisar si no se comprometió alguna vena —explico calmado, como si Peter no entendiera.

—Mataste a ese hombre —acuso apretando sus puños.

—Tu también lo hubieras matado —acato, el otro se paro de golpe—. No intentes fingirlo, se cuando otro hombre a matado, no importa si este tiene una mascara.

La ira se presento en Peter, de un momento a otro se abalanzo sobre el hombre, derribándolo, sus manos rodearon su cuello. El ninja no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que se percato de que Peter no lo estaba ahorcando. De un movimiento golpeo sus costillas y con el uso de sus piernas invirtió las posiciones. Los puños replicaron en protesta, no causaron mucho efecto hasta que las manos desnudas conectaron sus brazos al piso. El golpe envió una nueva oleada de dolor a Peter.

—¡SUELTAME! —rugió sin importarle estar cerca de civiles, ni mucho menos mostrares débil.

En su ataque, el ninja apretó sus muñecas en advertencia. El forcejeo no duro mucho hasta que Peter empezó a sentir la fatiga por dolor. Sus brazos se aflojaron hasta quedar laxos bajo en férreo control ajeno.

Su respiración estaba agitada, necesitaba aire, necesitaba…

Una presión en donde debían ir sus labios lo paralizaron, el otro hombre se había acercado al grado de pegar la parte descubierta de su cara en su mascara. La poco transpiración que sentía lo desconecto. ¿Qué era esto? Acaso un hombre lo estaba besando.

¿Por qué todo se sentía tan pesado ahora?

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta la presión desapareció y ahora de nueva cuenta una mano estaba frente suya, expectante.

En un silencio, con la mente en blanco acepto el tacto. Volviendo a sentarse frente a frente. El improvisado botiquín volvía a estar entre ellos.

—Tengo que ver tus heridas, quítate la ropa.

Peter obedeció.

 

* * *

 

 

**[ X ] [ X ] [ X ] WW [ X ] [ X ] [ X ]**

 

* * *

 

 

La sesión de curación fue lenta y silenciosa. Se fueron por partes por lo que el vigilante lo escudriña tras sus gafas de aviador, en una interrogativa silenciosa que no sabe expresar sobre lo que le hizo. Deadpool lo sabe, Wade lo sabe y las cajas lo saben. Gritaban impropios contra él y su compañero, histéricas por lo bajo que a caído. Wade se encoge de hombros, fue un movimiento arriesgado pero efectivo, porque dañar mas al vigilante era lo ultimo en su lista. Así que su alternativa fue un “beso”.

O mejor dicho, aplastarle la cara con la suya.

En sus recuerdos, Inez alguna vez lo distrajo de liquidarla con un beso y después un revolcón. Una táctica que solo pudo usar una vez porque Wade es de los que aprende de sus errores.

Eso no lo justificaba de usar la misma táctica contra el justiciero, pero eran detalles que no se detenía a pensar.

Cuando terminaron, las dudas aun flotaban en el aire, ver el cuerpo del vigilante magullado había activado un lado protector que varia mucho en quedarse. Esa noche salió con la pura intención de encontrarlo, solo que esta vez debía sacar el equipo necesario para rastrearlo. Con el traje de sus pesadillas se fundió y dejo paso a su otro yo para una cacería. Deadpool será un seudónimo para la masacre, pero su control era mucho mejor que el primer año que fue liberado. Paso de ser un escudo a una entidad que despierta por la emoción y la adrenalina.

Y Wade le dio una misión.

Encontrarlo fue fácil, el oído le fue inútil pero el olfato es el rastreador perfecto. El rastreo lo llevo a la fuente de su deseo, pero el rojo carmín activo una fase mas primitiva y sádica en él. Por un momento no era Wade fusionado con Deadpool, era solo Deadpool actuando, el cuello cedió tan fácil que encontró satisfacción en el chasquido, el cuerpo laxo cayendo sin miramientos. Ataco al depredador mas fuerte, Wade apenas pudo frenarlo antes de que su alter ego decidiera continuar con el vigilante. Lo demás fue un tornado de confusión hasta llegar a casa. Podía sentir el conflicto camuflageado, el palpitar descontrolado cuando llegar a su puerta, el porte defensivo y la agresión descontrolada. Todos signos conocidos.

Y una sorpresa cuando la ropa dejo la piel descubierta. Con pocas marcas. Un cuerpo joven.

Y el aroma distintivo de revelador.

—Eres una cajita de sorpresas, camarero —rompió el silencio dejando el botiquín en piso, la cabeza del vigilante se giro bruscamente.

—¿Qué?

Se quito su antifaz, mirándole con petulancia. Una línea se cruzo y inexplicablemente se sintió feliz.

—Tu…¿Qué?...¿ah? —farfullo, probablemente sea culpa del suero.

—Anda quítate la mascara, ya conozco tu cara.

—No se de que hablas —zanjo tenso, cruzando los brazos.

—¿En serio? Yo creo que si —refuto—, no puedes engañarme, tu mismo te delataste. Bien podrías solo haberte quedado callado. O en su defecto irte.

El silencio reino hasta que la risa amortiguada tras la mascara rompió todo panorama. Con furia el chico se quito la mascara, dejando caer la cara llena de lagrimas. Un estallido de histeria y estrés reprimida que rompió a un niño que jugaba a ser hombre.

— _O un hombre intentando volver a ser niño_ —pensó viéndolo tomarse la cabeza, probablemente por pasar cerca de la muerte y ser desnudado.

¿Tan fácil era romperlo?

 

* * *

 

 

Hubo cierta distancia después de esa noche, en algún momento de la madrugada el chico se fue, y Wade durmió como nunca. Su traje volvió bajo las tablas y el mundo siguió girando. Al día siguiente no vio al camarero, ni al siguiente y así secuencialmente hasta pasar dos semanas.

El problema mayor que tampoco el vigilante regreso. Fueron noches donde los susurros se preguntaban donde había ido. Los robos y asaltos siguieron pero no hubo una figura saltando por los tejados, ni redes deteniendo a los delincuentes. Como una estrella fugaz, la gente volvió a su vida de miedo, olvidando que existió un momento donde no hubo violencia. Wade no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

—Probablemente ese marica se mato. Lo cual tu también deberías hacer —ese era el nuevo mote que ahora se le cantaba todos los días.

—Espero que no, era lindo.

—Que sea rápido, por favor.

Su recorrido por el parque seria pacifico si no fuera por esos dos, andaban mas despiadados de lo habitual.

Los pocos visitantes pasaban de largo, ignorando al loco que hablaba solo.

Wade se pregunto si en verdad el camarero seria tan tonto como para cometer suicidio o tan cobarde para evitarlo.

—Hey —oyó detrás de él, con sorpresa descubrió que no lo sintió venir.

—Oye camarero —saludo.

Y el silencio regresaba, Wade lo odiaba pero ahora no estaba en posición de bromear, porque el chico frente a él lo veía sin expresión. Casi muerto. No le gusto.

—Necesito hablar contigo, ¿podemos ir a un lugar mas privado?

Al parecer no se rompió.

 

* * *

 

 

Las voces estaba calladas, un hecho demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Era como si supieran que algo grande iba a pasar, o solo no querían saber del chico. Estaban en el departamento de Wade, por petición del castaño, este se mantenía estático viéndolo. Lo estudio, en ropa de civil realmente podía confundirse, la ropa holgada le daba una apariencia mas juvenil.

—Gracias —musito sacándole de sus divagaciones.

—¿De nada? —titubeó sin saber de que iba la cosa.

—Por curarme y…salvarme.

—No es nada, yo…

—No eh terminado —le corto—, yo…quiera agradecerte por lo de la otra noche y disculparme por atacarte. Supongo que demasiado para mi.

No, absolutamente. Es una reacción natural estar a la defensiva.

—Pero quiero que sepas que aun así no confió en ti, eh pasado por mucha mierda desde hace meses como para que un tipo de la nada haga peligrar mi vida. Así que te lo pondré fácil, ¿Quién eres? , ¿Cómo supiste de mi? Y ¿Por qué has estado espiándome? —cuestiono y de un momento a otro saco una pistola. Wilson se tenso al instante, Deadpool amenazó con salir—. Sera mejor que no intentes nada, tal y como dijiste, eh matada y no tengo miedo de volver a hacerlo.

—Baja el arma, chico —hablo lentamente, intentando no mirar el cañón.

—¡Responde! —demando apuntando su cabeza, justo en medio de sus ojos.

Con el deseo de pela vibrando en su piel, se obligo a asentir.

—Me llamo Wade Wilson, soy un ex soldado reclutado de Canada. De ti solo supe por el refugio, de tu otra identidad, de tus apariciones que han puesto a la ciudad de cabeza y te espié porque quería conocerte.

—¿Conocerme?

—Sin ninguna segunda intención, no hay un plan elaborado de secuestro, ninguna organización criminal, chico. Solo el puro deseo de saber de ti —juro sudando, era difícil callar las voces y los impulsos homicidas.  Seria tan fácil doblarle el brazo hasta que…

Solo una maldición al tiempo que el castaño bajo el arma, pero la guardia seguía alerta.

—El marica es listo.

—¿Por qué…querrías hacer eso?

—Como dije, solo hacer migas.

—Estas. Estas loco. Probablemente yo igual, ni siquiera se tu nombre —murmuro desplomado sus hombros, la pistola bailaba en la punta de sus dedos. Fue cuando Wade pudo volver a estabilizarse.

—Te dije que me llamo Wade.

La risa seca le contesto que estaba en una zona segura, el mal trago paso. Pero no el ultimo.

—Peter —respondió—Y yo me llamo Peter Parker.

—Y creía que mi nombre era raro.

 

* * *

 

 

**[ X ] [ X ] [ X ] PP [ X ] [ X ] [ X ]**

 

* * *

 

 

Los días pasaron con incomodos encuentros, tanto en el comedor de ayuda como en los departamentos. Ahora se topaba a Wilson en todas partes, y eso ya era algo malo. Ahí estaba cuando terminaba de ayudar a su tía, cuando regresaba de hablar J. Jonah, incluso cuando estaba arreglando la luz del séptimo piso. Y siempre empezaban con silencios incomodos hasta terminar en conversaciones y chistes triviales. No se hablaba de lo que paso hace casi un mes, nada de lo que paso en ese ataque del sicario ni lo subsecuente. Era como una nube que tapaba algo importante.

Algo que Peter le atormentaba mas que la revelación de su otra vida. Su mente le jugaba sucio al evocar el evento del beso.

Muchas veces llegaba a ser solo un recuerdo de tener la cara de otra persona pegada al suyo y no un beso, otras veces la vergüenza y la furia le recorrían por considérarlo siquiera algo tan intimo como un toque de labios.

Y lo que mas lo dejaba fatigaba era que no sentía asco, o algún sentimiento negativo, solo nada. Y eso lo dejaba varado. Porque nunca se lo mencionaba a Wilson, cualquier comentario relacionado moría cuando una idea extraña salía de la boca ajena.

Justo como ahora.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Vigilancia juntos? —pregunto entusiasmado, estaba usando la cuchara como catapulta para la servilleta.

Peter lo chito, estaban en el comedor rodeados de gente. —¿Estas loco? No hables de eso aquí.

—Vamos camarero, ¿para volver a darle a esta ciudad esperanza? —suplico mirándolo a los ojos.

—No aquí —zanjo.

La conversación no termino, al menos no cuando encontró Wilson en su traje esperándolo en su departamento. Por reflejo le arrojo la cámara, siendo atrapada en el aire por el rubio quien lo miro sin inmutarse.

—¿Es en serio? —alzo una ceja, sacudiéndose el agua de su abrigo—. ¿No te vas a rendir?

—No —alzo su mano—. ¿Vienes?

—¿Por qué quieres ir a patrullar, Wilson? —pregunto curioso, desde el evento, ellos tampoco tocan los temas de los doble vida.

—¿Por qué tu no quieres? —replico con una sonrisa.

—Deja de contestar con otra pregunta, por favor.

Ante su respuesta Wilson dejo caer la sonrisa, desvió su cara hacia un costado de su habitación, Peter no necesita imitarlo para saber que estaba viendo ese baúl, donde el traje reposaba.

—Solo quiero saber porque no has regresado.

Peter cerro sus ojos, parte de no volver a las calles fue por los sucesos de hace un mes, pero indagando mas en su mente encontró que el impacto de casi morir, de manera rápida por una bala, en un callejón dejo una gran pedazo en él. No fue como descubrir el cuerpo sin vida Ben Urich o ver morir a Norman Osborn, fue similar cuando se entero de la muerte de su tío, en un granero en pedazos, una muerte agonizante y solitaria. En un segundo el mundo se acabo y el no pensó en nada. Solo se dejo. Ese tipo de impacto lo alejo del traje, ignoro los llamados de auxilio y se refugio en una vida normal artificial, que se rompía cada noche que no dormía. Imaginando la ola violenta e insegura que salía por las alcantarillas de la ciudad.

Peter Parker tenia miedo y la Araña lo juzgaba en sueños.

—No se como volver —respondió sin mas.

Como si lo hubiera esperado, la mano volvía a alzarse frente a él.

—Aquí.

 

* * *

 

La lluvia era tenue, caí tranquila y él no podía dejar de maravillarse de la vista. Era como una segunda naturaleza volver a salir en la oscuridad. Los ruidos que se sobreponían a sus sentidos se oían como una sinfonía en su cabeza. Se sentía mas ligero sin el suéter de lana, esta vez una camisa con un chaleco de coraza dura lo acompañaban, la gabardina de cuera se quedo atrás por esta ocasión. La nuevas piezas de ropa fueron un regalo de Wilson cuando repararon  que el suéter seguía manchado en sangre y tenia un ojo en el hombro. Ahora estaba en igualadas condiciones que su acompañante, quien si dificultad le seguía el paso. Despertando en Peter la duda de que quien era realmente este civil.

El patrullaje fue ameno, hoy estaba sospechosamente libre de delitos, pero una noche no significaba nada.

Después de unas horas, se detuvieron a descansar, estaban en una azotea y Peter se aventuro a ver lo orilla, viendo los callejones. Recordando.

—No es bueno mirar mucho al pasado, el presente es lo que nos interesa ahora —dijo Wilson parándose junto a él.

—¿Cuál es tu historia, Wilson? —pregunto con la curiosidad a flote—, ¿Quién eras antes de llegar aquí?

—Como dije, no es bueno —explico—, solo te diré que soy una especie de sobreviviente.

Peter no presiono, ambos desconocían sus pasados, apenas teniendo ciertos datos relevantes que se han dicho.

El panorama era tranquilo, eso hasta que el repentino salto de su compañero lo hizo girarse.

La bala impacto en su pecho, el golpe le saco el aire, Peter cayo de espaldas.

Wilson tenia una pistola.

—Y eso te ayudara en tu rehabilitación —dijo con simpleza.

Peter no reacciono, demasiado anonadado como para hablar. El corazón le latió tan fuerte que jura poder escuchar sus latidos. Su mente estaba lidiando con lo que acaba de paras. La furia bulló en su interior, ese jodido loco.

—¡¿Pero que mierda te pasa?! —rugió con un hilo de voz, sin esperar respuesta se lanzo hacia Wilson, su puño contacto con el pómulo izquierdo. A uno le siguió el otro, en un momento su brazos latiguearon sin cesar hasta que se encontró siendo respondido por los propios puños de su compañero. El ex soldado golpeaba duro tanto en cara como en plexo, aun con la adrenalina Peter realmente no sentía que estuviera golpeando con toda su fuerza.

En un momento el tampoco lo hacia.

—Aun te falta mucha defensa, no te concentres en un solo punto en tu enemigo ya que dejas muchos puntos libres para que te lastimen —instruyo bloqueando una de su golpes—. Tienes que aprender a utilizar también las piernas, saltitos —y como una muestra, logro barrerle los pies con una patada.

Peter cayo pero se incorporo enseguida, al verlo en pose decidió jugar sucio. Las telarañas volaron de sus muñecas, atrapando el brazo izquierdo y pierna derecha de Wilson.

El otro se sorprendió, Peter aprovecho su desliz para saltar y golpear su pecho con sus pies, las redes impidieron que Wilson se alejara mucho por lo que al final su cuerpo azoto en el piso.

—¿Así? —se mofo cuando lo vio inspeccionar los hilos.

—Muy bien redes, pelemos —contesto con una sonrisa.

 

* * *

 

 

**[ X ] [ X ] [ X ] WW [ X ] [ X ] [ X ]**

 

* * *

 

 

Los entrenamientos si ayudaron a Peter, el patrullaje era ameno con la compañía de Wade. Fue un incentivo para que el joven se relajara con su propio cuerpo, la mente lograba estar en calma y la ira que constantemente lo aquejaba empezó a disiparse. Por el lado del hombre, las voces empeoraron con el paso del tiempo, las pesadillas incrementaron. La cordura empezaba a desintegrarse llevándolo a resguardarse en las noches a su cuarto. La bestia dentro suyo estaba errática, queriendo salir.

Wade Wilson sabia que estaba agotando su estadía, el llamado de la guerra era como un sexto sentido que comparaba con el sentido de alerta de Peter Parker.

Un día despertó con la sensación de que era el ultimo.

El ultimo día en esta ciudad.

El ultimo día de esta vida.

El ultimo día con Peter.

Así que tenia un ultimo deseo.

—¡ERES PATETICO!

—Y mucho.

 

* * *

 

 

La noche estaba despejada, que cruel escenario para esta ocasión.

Wade estaba en la azotea de los departamentos, todo el día encerrado contando los segundos para este momento. El alba empezaba arribar. La figura de la Araña regresaba a casa.

—Wilson, no sabia que querías ir a patrullar —saludo cuando lo encaro, la gabardina y el sombrero no estaban, mucho mejor aun.

—No realmente, me dio por tomar aire —dijo con ligereza.

—No hay mucho movimiento esta noche, supongo que podemos quedarnos a charlar —ofreció pero Wade solo lo contemplo—, ¿Wilson?

—Wade, solo Wade, Peter. Por una noche deja de ser tan formal —dijo acercándose, Peter lo miro extrañado.

—¿Qué sucede, Wil-Wade?

—¿Bailas? —pregunto alzando su mano. La Araña se sobresalto.

—¿Qué? —cuestiono paralizado— Deja el juego, hombre.

Tragándose sus suplicas Wade alzo mas su mano, mirando intensamente a Peter. Este lo miro perdido en una cuestión silenciosa.

—Solo…solo no pienses, por favor.

Peter se acero solo para volverá a ser detenido. —¿En serio, cuando estoy a punto de…? ¿Sabes lo que es para mi…?

—Una cosa mas, quítate la mascara, quiero verte.

Con un tartamudeo Peter lentamente se retiro su mascara, el viento jugo con cabello y Wade sintió algo moverse dentro de él, algo que antes estaba muerto.

Echara de menos ese rostro.

 

* * *

 

 

**[ X ] [ X ] [ X ] [ X ] [ X ] [ X ]**

 

* * *

 

 

El vals era un baile de pareja popular, donde dos personas podían unirse en un juego de giros y sonrisas cómplices. En el acto donde sus cuerpos se sincronizaban para trasmitir una sinfonía única. Peter Parker y Wade Wilson hacen exactamente eso cuando sus alter egos patrullan juntos, una sincronía de fuerza que complementan las energías erráticas de ambos. Era una unión diferente de la danza. Aunque ahí en ese momento eran dos civiles que se balanceaban a un ritmo invisible y sordo.

Los prejuicios de ser hombres parecían el ultimo peldaño de sus dudas, la fluidez con la que se movían traía consigo una entendimiento de paz. Las manos se aferraban con poca fuerza a su contrario, no con prisa para terminar. La cercanía era respetaba por el deseo de romper la burbuja creado exclusivamente para ellos.

En un momento los giros dejaron de mostrarse, los pasos se deslizaban lentos hasta quedarse quietos. Las manos aun estaban agarradas.

Los corazones latían acompasados, las miradas se cruzan con parsimonia.

En un momento de locura no son palabras las que unen los hechos, el toque de labios contra labios si.

Un roce, un contacto apenas pasional, mas uno intimo que muere en segundos.

Pero no se separan.

Aunque inevitablemente lo hacen para empezar un nuevo día.

Peter Parker se levanta con la orden de ir a entrevistar a un reconocido doctor en una isla, se despide de su compañero, sin saber que será la ultima vez.

Wade Wilson espera a que el barco desaparezca y se va de la ciudad.

Tiene que pasar un año para que se vuelvan a ver.

Pero ambos se han olvidado.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, si lo se algo apresurado pero no quería indagar tanto en ciertas cosas.  
> Bien hay unos puntos que quiero aclarar, del porque los giros que toma el fic:  
> *Este Peter no se siente en muchas partes como el del universo Noir porque no estaba destinado a eso, ya que su actitud se vuelve mas sombrío el comic “Ojos sin rostro”, este fic toma una ruta después del primer volumen, para poder moldearlo mas fácil.  
> *El cambio de actitud de Peter se debe a que lo puse apenas a sus 18 años, aun un niño en comparación, ya que se desconoce su edad en el comic. Un dato que te dicen es que probablemente sea menor de 21 porque no tiene carne/identificación para tomar.  
> *Este Wade no es como los del universo 616, esta loco, tiene cajas pero es mas controlado. Hay una amalgama extraña con él porque en “Deadpool Pulp” lo consideran un psicópata, aquí su actitud la relaje un poco porque esta lejos de la guerra pero es insensible ante la Gran Depresión.  
> *No hay indicación de cual es Amarillo y Blanco porque en el comic son muy poco plasmadas, llegando a ser difícil diferenciarlas si no fuera por el color.  
> *El tema homosexual de la época apenas se menciona porque solo influye en los protagonistas, quienes tampoco expresan tal cosa como el amor.  
> *Se que Spider-Man Noir ya tenia el chaleco antibalas, pero mi headcanon en esta ocasión es que se lo da Deadpool.  
> *El final termina abruptamente porque ambas historias del comic “Ojos sin rostro” y “Deadpool Pulp” empiezan y ahí la cosa esta horrible :), fue como un corte de romance a mi estilo, sin anestecia.  
> Creo que ya es todo, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura.  
> Estoy abierta a opiniones, criticas y sugerencias :D


End file.
